


Wrap Your Arms Around Me

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, David Rose is a Nice Person, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Trans Male Character, Trans Patrick Brewer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “I’m up,” David said, swinging his legs off the bed, “and I’m opening the store.”“You don’t have to,” Patrick winced as he sat up, almost doubled over with pain. “I’m perfectly capable of working through this, David.” David raised an unimpressed eyebrow, moving to grab a spare set of sheets from the cabinet.“Mkay, well, obviously you could,” he said, setting the stack on the side table. “You’re the most capable person I know, like, overall. That doesn’t mean you have to.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but he cut himself off. “Go get cleaned up,” He pulled the corner of the fitted sheet from the end of the mattress. “I need thirty minutes, at the very least, to salvage whatever is going on with my hair right now.”Patrick gets his period and David takes care of him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	Wrap Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title From Paper Rings by Taylor Swift

Patrick woke up to a deep ache in his lower back. He shifted from beneath David’s arm; a stab of pain shot through his stomach. Even before he reached down to check, he knew his fingers would come away bloody. Patrick glanced at the alarm clock and groaned. There were only fifteen minutes until he was supposed to get up to open the store. He took a moment to curl up on his side, the only position that felt remotely comfortable. 

“David,” Patrick said softly, nudging him awake. Alongside the waves of pain and nausea, anxiety crept in. David had only slept over a few times. It was one thing to know, abstractly, that your partner got their period and another thing to wake up with spots of their blood on the sheets. 

“Mmmhm,” David grumbled, rolling to shove his face into the pillow, “’s early.” Patrick smiled in spite of the situation, a rush of fondness stirring at the sight of him. David’s curls were sleep mused and wild, creases from the pillowcase lined his cheek. He reached out blindly to run his hand over Patrick’s side, “morning.” 

“David, you need to get up for a minute,” Patrick said, trying to remember where they had unpacked his bedding. “I, um, I got my period and I need to change the sheets.” David blinked fully awake, sitting up with a yawn. “You can go right back to sleep after.” David reached down to brush his hand through Patrick’s hair and press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m up,” David said, swinging his legs off the bed, “and I’m opening the store.”

“You don’t have to,” Patrick winced as he sat up, almost doubled over with pain. “I’m perfectly capable of working through this, David.” David raised an unimpressed eyebrow, moving to grab a spare set of sheets from the cabinet.

“Mkay, well, obviously you could,” he said, setting the stack on the side table. “You’re the most capable person I know, like, overall. That doesn’t mean you have to.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but he cut himself off. “Go get cleaned up,” He pulled the corner of the fitted sheet from the end of the mattress. “I need thirty minutes, at the very least, to salvage whatever is going on with my hair right now.”

When Patrick came out of the bathroom David was leaning against the arm of the couch scrolling his phone. The bed was made, the corner of the blankets on his side folded down. David glanced up, smiling as he took him in. Patrick had changed into boxers, a worn college sweatshirt, and soft, fluffy socks he reserved for when he was feeling particularly bad.

“Your tea’s steeping on the side table,” David said, sliding his hands over Patrick’s shoulder’s. He squeezed gently, fingers working out the tension. Patrick melted gratefully into his touch, resting his head against David’s shoulder. “Do you need anything else?” He had taken ibuprofen, but it would be a while before it kicked in. The first day was always the worst. He wanted David to come back to bed and hold him. 

“I’m fine, you’ve done more than enough, David,” Patrick said, stepping back. “Thank you though.” David cupped his jaw, leaning down to kiss him.

“Okay, get some rest, Patrick,” he said before stepping into the bathroom to get ready. 

Patrick spent the morning curled around a hot water bottle. He managed to drink half of his tea. Moving hurt, so he stayed tucked beneath the blankets until his alarm went off. Patrick dragged himself out of bed, sliding on a dark blue sweater instead of his usual button up. He longed for David’s soft, comfortable joggers as he fastened his jeans. The waistband dug painfully into his stomach, but he had responsibilities.

When he got to the store, David was talking to a customer. Patrick gave him a nod of acknowledgment and headed to the backroom to grab the laptop. There had been an issue with their soy candle order last week and he had gotten a little further behind on taxes than he was comfortable with. He found a teal throw blanket over the back of the desk chair, a heating pad on the seat. 

"Hi," David said from the doorway. Patrick glanced up. "Alexis was very concerned as to why I was awake before nine am," David explained, gesturing to the desk.

There was a note tucked under the cord of the heating pad.  _ Button, hope this helps a little - Lex.  _ Patrick’s chest warmed. He hadn’t worked up the courage to come out to anyone back home yet. Starting over in Schitt's Creek had been more than a little isolating. That was, until David and Rose Apothecary. 

“That was nice of her,” Patrick said, folding the note and tucking it in his pocket. Alexis had simply decided they were friends, stopping by the store before school or joining him on hikes. Stevie, he’d gotten along with right off the bat. He hadn’t expected to find a community here, but he felt like he finally found a place he belonged.

Most mornings, he spent a few minutes talking with Twyla and eventually George invited him to join their intramural baseball team. There he'd met Ronnie, who he’d developed a friendly rivalry with. She’d invited him to a small business owners meeting anyway. He wouldn’t exactly call Ray a friend, but they were something too. 

“That’s one word for it,” David said, moving to pull Patrick into his arms. He slumped against David, tucking his face against his neck. In the privacy of their backroom, he allowed himself to let go a little. David ran a hand along his back, the other curled over the nape of his neck. It didn’t do anything for his pain, not that the ibuprofen had, but it was comforting to be held. 

“Can I come home with you tonight?” David asked. He was touched that David had referred to his apartment as home, but Patrick was torn. On one hand, he wanted a whole night of this, David taking care of him. On the other, spending the night usually meant sex. Sometimes, that helped his cramps and sometimes it really, really didn’t. He knew David would never pressure him into anything, but he didn’t want to let either of them down. He was still navigating intimacy with David and he didn’t always have the words to describe what he wanted. 

“So,” David said, pulling back to meet his eyes, “I kind of feel like we’re spiraling.” Patrick laughed, fitting his hands over David’s hips.

“I was getting there for sure,” he said, “um, yes, I would like it if you came home with me, but I don’t know what I’m up for tonight, physically speaking. You might want to come over another time when I’m better company.” David’s brow furrowed slightly. 

“Patrick,” he reached out to cup his jaw, “I’m not the easiest person to be with, so trust me when I say I understand the impulse to go hide alone in a dark hole somewhere.” Patrick grinned, David’s familiar theatrics unwinding the knot of uncertainty in his chest. “But I don’t have any expectations for tonight, I just want to spend time with you.” 

“I’d like that,” Patrick said, tilting his head to meet David’s mouth for a kiss. David held him until the bell went off above the door and he had to go greet the customer. 

Patrick settled at the desk, turning on the heating pad and draping the blanket over his shoulders. David would call for him if they got busy. He brought Patrick lunch from the cafe and a cup of afternoon tea. Despite doing nothing but sit all day, Patrick was exhausted by close. A headache pressed behind his eyes.

“Do you want me to drive?” David asked. He moved to get into the passenger side when Patrick hesitated. It had always been the expectation that he just deal with and push through the pain. The last thing he wanted was to have to pay attention to the road, but no one had ever taken care of him like this. 

“Wait, here,” Patrick dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them to David. He curled up in the passenger seat, Alexis’ fluffy blue blanket balled up against the window. 

“Um, if this is too much or, like, if I’m too much, you can tell me to fuck off,” David said, keeping his eyes resolutely on the road. “I know I can be a lot.” 

“You’re not,” Patrick said. There was more there that they would need to unpack, but he didn’t have the energy for it right now. Patrick reached over to take his hand, twining their fingers together as he pressed his eyes into the blanket. “You’re not too much, David.” 

Patrick all but collapsed on the couch when he got home. He heard David set his bag down and move around the apartment.

“When was the last time you took meds?” David asked. Patrick made a vague, pained noise in response. David turned out most of the lights and sat by his head, holding out ibuprofen and a glass of water. 

“Thank you,” Patrick sat up to take them, blanket around his shoulders. The heating pad was on the coffee table, David’s phone charger extension cord bridging the gap to the wall. His jeans had been digging into his stomach all day, so he pushed them off, yanking his suddenly too tight sweater over his head. David had seen him naked. This felt more vulnerable somehow, sitting in his undershirt and boxers, wrapped in a fluffy blanket while David was fully clothed.

“Do you want me to put on a movie?” David asked, settling himself in the corner of the couch. Patrick nodded, grabbing the heating pad from the coffee table.

“Whatever you want to watch is fine,” he said. Patrick lay down between David’s legs, head pillowed on his stomach.

“Okay, Honey,” David’s free hand brushed through his hair. Patrick rolled onto his side, tucking his face against David’s sweater. It was all very soft and warm. There was a nature documentary playing, something on his watch list. He wasn’t sure how long they lay there before he heard David’s voice.

“Sorry, what?” Patrick asked. He tilted his head to look up at him. 

“Stevie brought lasagna and garlic bread if you want to eat something,” David said, gesturing to the phone pressed against his ear.

“Oh, that sounds really good, actually,” Patrick hadn’t realized how hungry he had gotten. He heard Stevie ask something on the other end of the line.

“Okay, do you want me to go down and get it or should she come in?” David repeated. Stevie and David both had a set of spare keys for emergencies. 

“She can come in.” He really didn’t want to lose his pillow or the hand in his hair. David told Stevie. Soon, she was pushing through his door.

“Hey guys, I come bearing gifts.” He heard her move around in the kitchen, quietly opening and closing cabinets. Patrick forced himself to sit up, twisting around to greet Stevie. “Here,” she said, passing him and David a plate.

“Thank you,” Patrick said, taking a bite of the garlic bread. He had no idea where she got this; it was significantly better than any he had tried in the area. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“You would do it for me,” Stevie said, shrugging, “and David has brought me food when I feel like shit dozens of times.” David nodded, mouth stuffed full of lasagna. “It’s a pretty easy recipe anyway.” 

“You made this?” Patrick asked, heart clenching. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cooked for him. “You should stay.”

“If you're sure,” Stevie glanced at David. They had a silent conversation over his head. 

Eventually she settled on the other end of the couch with a plate, tucking her feet under his legs. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch, laughing at bad reality tv. That night he curled up in David’s arms. He still slept terribly, pain stabbing through him, but David was there to hold him through it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
